


Romance Me, I Dare You

by he_my_boo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Police & Yakuza, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Getting to Know Each Other, Gun Violence, M/M, Meian is tired of SakuAtsu bickering, Minor Injuries, Slow Burn, Volleyball, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/he_my_boo/pseuds/he_my_boo
Summary: Kiyoomi’s life was going pretty well, until his division stuck him with a certain loud, blonde haired man named Miya Atsumu. Miya Atsumu had transferred to his division from Hyogo, for reasons that he never bothered to tell Kiyoomi. Something about Atsumu rubbed Kiyoomi the wrong way, but isn’t that how every good romance starts?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Sakusa Kiyoomi was the top detective in his division. There were many things Kiyoomi liked about being at the top. He got to take more days off after hard cases, and got to choose his desk; allowing him to be far away from the other members of his division. 

It’s not that Kiyoomi didn’t like the members of his division, he simpy did not like being touched. Or coughed on, or any physical contact for that matter. It’s not that he thought the other members of his division were especially unhygienic or anything, but he didn’t exactly trust them to use hand sanitizer after touching every door the way he did. Of course, they were kind and understanding, which is ultimately why Kiyoomi stayed with the division. 

Kiyoomi’s life was going pretty well, until his division stuck him with a certain loud, blonde haired man named Miya Atsumu. Miya Atsumu had transferred to his division from Hyogo, for reasons that he never bothered to tell Kiyoomi. Something about that always bugged him, as though his partner was lying to him. 

“Sakusa,” Meian, their captain, called; motioning for him to come over. “New case came in,” he said, waving the file through the air. Kiyoomi took it quickly, watching Meian’s mouth curve into a slight smirk. “You like yakuza cases don’t you?” He laughed. 

“Yes.” Kiyoomi stated, pawing through the pages slowly, studying the images and names. 

“Sakusa, go brief the team. You can lead the meeting, since I’m making you the primary on this case. Miya will be your secondary.” He paused when Kiyoomi sighed, “don’t sigh at me, he’s your partner. And a good detective.” Meian added. 

“I know, Meian-san. That doesn’t mean I have to like him.” Kiyoomi said. 

“Sakusa,” Meian said gruffly, “there’s things you don’t know about Miya. Keep that in mind.” 

“Ok,” Kiyoomi turned on his heel, walking down the hall towards the briefing room. Kiyoomi opened the door to the meeting room, rolling his eyes at the sight of his unwanted partner, already waiting. Atsumu had his feet up on a table, leaning back dangerously far. His shirt buttons weren’t lined up properly, and if Kiyoomi bothered to notice, he would’ve seen the bruise forming on his cheek. “What are you doing, Miya?” Kiyoomi asked curtly, moving the meeting stand to set up for the briefing. 

“Jus’ waitin for my partner.” He said, smirk paintin his face. “Yer late, Sakusa.” He added, leaning back farther, rocking back and forth. 

“No, Miya, you’re just early for  _ once _ .” He said dryly. Kiyoomi would’ve said more but the rest of the division began to file in quietly. 

Atsumu didn’t make any other snarky comments during his briefing, something that Kiyoomi thanked him for. He explained the yakuza group that they were going to track down. Usually, the groups he tailed were money launderers, drug rings, nothing too terrible besides a couple of casualties. This group was different. 

“Child sex trafficking,” Kiyoomi said, pointing at the pictures he’d put on the white board. “That’s what this group does.” The room fell silent, as though the light chatter had been sucked away. 

“I know this can be a touchy subject,” Meian said, “so if anyone would like to stay off this case, please tell me or detective Sakusa.” The room stayed silent, Kiyoomi watched as people’s eyes darted around the room. 

“Now, can I continue?” Kiyoomi said, clearing his throat. There were a few nods and sounds of affirmation, with that, he continued his briefing. 

……………………

“I hate it.” Atsumu grumbled as he climbed into the passenger side of Kiyoomi’s black Toyota. 

“What, that you actually have to go into the field?” Kiyoomi said offhandedly. 

“No,” Atsumu huffed, “I hate the idea of kids..” He paused again, “havin’ to go through this stuff.” He clicked his seatbelt as the car pulled away. “It jus’ sucks, ya know? Thinkin’ bout it.” 

“I’m surprised you even have the ability to think,” Kiyoomi said, stopping abruptly as a car cut him off. “You don’t strike me as a thinker, Miya.” Atsumu was silent, either because he could tell Kiyoomi was annoyed at him or because he simply couldn’t come up with a response. 

“We’re here.” Kiyoomi said, pulling up next to a sports center. 

“This is it?” 

“Yes.”

“But this,” Atsumu paused, reading the sign. “It’s like a rec center, there must be hundreds of kids that come through here.” 

“Exactly. Why do you think  _ we’re  _ here?” Kiyoomi said, there was less bite in his tone. “Do you have something you want to tell me, you seem to connect more with this case.” 

“Nah, it’s nothin like that. Jus’ don’t like thinkin about kids like this.” Atsumu replied, pushing open the door for Kiyoomi. 

Atsumu appeared calm and collected, a half fake smile on his face as he talked to the receptionist at the front. Kiyoomi had explained the plan on their way there, and so far he was sticking to it. Their plan, albeit a bit risky, was to get memberships at the community center, allowing them to do low level surveillance of the yakuza group. 

“Yeah, two.” Atsumu was saying to the lady, “one for me, and my friend.” He almost clapped Kiyoomi on the back, but stopped, opting instead to simply point. Kiyoomi was grateful for that. 

“Anything else?” The woman asked, smacking her gum loudly.

“Nope! Thank you,” Atsumu paused to read her name tag, “Sakura.” She bowed slightly, glaring at Atsumu’s back as he left. 

…………………..

“You really need to stop getting on people’s nerves.” Kiyoomi said, glaring at him. 

“What’d I do this time, Omi Omi?” He asked sarcastically. 

“Don’t call me that Miya, we aren’t friends.” Atsumu put a hand over his heart in fake hurt. 

“We aren’t?”

“Absolutely not. Who would willingly befriend  _ you _ ?” 

“Harsh, Omi Omi. Yer not the easiest person to be around ya know.” 

“I said stop calling me that, Miya.” Kiyoomi said, sighing. “ _ We aren’t friends. _ ” 

Atsumu’s smile fell, he turned his back towards Kiyoomi without another word.  _ Did I go too far?  _ Kiyoomi thought as he walked a couple feet behind Atsumu down the hall. Atsumu stopped at a door marked  **Changing Room** , pausing to open the door. This time, he didn’t hold it for Kiyoomi. 

Kiyoomi cringed, staring down at the door handle. He couldn’t fathom how many people had touched it, how many germs there could be. He got out a small Clorox wipe, wiping the entirety of the door before opening it. Kiyoomi pushed his way in, staring at the shirtless figure of his partner. 

Atsumu had his shirt thrown over his shoulder, and was fiddling with a tank top that he’d brought. Kiyoomi stared, making mental notes about his body. The toned set of abs that he saw, and the scar that ran from his collar bone to the top of his sternum. 

“What’re you lookin at? Like what ya see?” He said sarcastically. 

“No,” Kiyoomi responded, earning him a half enthusiastic snort. 

“Didya bring knee pads?” Atsumu asked, pulling on a pair. Kiyoomi shook his head, carefully unbuttoning his shirt. “Here,” Atsumu set a pair on the bench next to him. “Ya can borrow these, if ya aren’t too grossed out by em’. They're my brothers’.” Kiyoomi’s face twitched in confusion. “We used to play in high school.” 

“Oh, thanks.” Kiyoomi said quietly, reaching for them. “I played too.” He added, Atsumu raised an eyebrow. 

“Ya did?” He said, raising his head to make eye contact. 

“Yes, Itachiyama.” Atsumu made a surprised sound. “What?” Kiyoomi asked, waiting to hear his response. 

“My brother and I played for Inzaraki. You heard of it?” It was Kiyoomi’s turn to look surprised. 

“Wait, you were one of  _ the  _ Miya twins?” He said, eyes widening. “Miya, you were  _ that  _ Atsumu Miya?” 

“We’re ya a fa-”

“You were so cool…” Kiyoomi smacked a hand over his mouth at the admission. 

“You didn’t recognize me? I’m a little hurt, Sakusa.” Atsumu said, a small smile growing on his face. 

“Well you know,” Kiyoomi ran a nervous hand through his hair. “Your hair has faded a bit. And you didn’t seem as  _ annoying  _ back then.” He added, pulling the second knee pad up. 

“Hurtful.” Atsumu said, laughing softly. “ Well, time to get back on the court. Gotta take down these yakuza bastards.” Kiyoomi nodded, following him out the door, the door was held open for him this time. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Wow! That was amazing!” A little girl said, smiling from ear to ear. Atsumu smiled back at her, spinning a volleyball on his finger. 

“Ya wanna know how to set? I’ll teach ya.” He said, setting the ball back to himself. Kiyoomi was standing off to the side, fiddling with the straps of his mask. 

“Will you mister?” She said, Atsumu nodded, catching the ball and handing it to her. 

“So, ya like volleyball?” He asked, watching the girl roll the ball in her hands. 

“Yeah! But my mommy makes me leave early a lot.” Atsumu’s ears perked up.  _ This could be a lead. _ He thought, catching the ball as it almost fell. 

“Why’s that?” He asked, motioning for her to make a platform. 

“Because mommy says that the old men that come here late are bad. I don’t know why. I’ve never seen them before.” She said, bumping the ball back to him, he caught it. 

“These men, what did your mom say they looked like?” He asked, she paused to think. 

“I’ve seen them.” A boy said, standing beside her, dribbling a basketball with his right hand. “They always wear suits, and they come in at the end of practice.” He stopped dribbling, eyes focused on Atsumu. “Why’d you want to know sir?”

“No reason, I’ve just heard some rumors about them.” Atsumu said, hoping he wouldn’t blow his cover to a kid. “You know anything else?” The boy nodded, dribbling the ball again. 

“I had a friend last year who used to come a lot. The men used to talk to her a lot, giving her gifts and stuff. I used to get kinda jealous because they never said anything to me. I haven’t seen her in a couple months, mommy said she moved.”  _ Bingo.  _ Atsumu thought, motioning towards Kiyoomi, who pushed himself off the way and sauntered over. 

“What?” Kiyoomi whispered, Atsumu nodded toward the kid, and pointed back at Kiyoomi’s notebook. 

“What was her name?” Atsumu asked, the boy clicked his tongue in thought. 

“I used to call her Ri Ri…” The boy paused again, “her name was…. Riko! Riko Natsuki! That’s her name!” The boy smiled, dribbling away. 

…………………..

“Riko Natsuki.” Kiyoomi said, pointing to a picture of a young girl with jet black hair and dark eyes. “She was reported missing by her mother 5 months ago after she never returned from volleyball practice one night. Currently her case has been open, but there have been no recent updates. She is our first lead.” Kiyoomi switched the picture on the projector. 

“This,” Atsumu said pointing, “is her volleyball team.” The picture showed a group of middle school girls, smiling and holding medals. He pointed to a picture of two young men. “These are her former coaches, Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru. They have agreed to let Sakusa and I work as assistant coaches.” 

“Right,” Kiyoomi said, switching the photo. “The boy Miya and I talked to went to the same middle school as Natsuki. Currently, the girls on her team are third years, so their practices will go later than before. Miya and I will observe and assist coach Iwaizumi and coach Oikawa in any way we can.” 

“Our goal is to talk to the other girls, see if they’ve heard anything. Hopefully we’ll be able to see our target as well.” Atsumu said. “We’ll start tonight.” 

“Great work you two.” Meian said, “everyone, while Sakusa and Miya are out, we will need someone to cover for their paperwork and patrol.” 

“Hinata, Bokuto, I trust you to handle any minor cases that come in while these two are out.” Shoyou and Kotaru nodded, giving a thumbs up to Meian. “Good, Miya, Sakusa, try not to kill each other.” 

……………….

“Everyone, circle up!” Hajime yelled, clapping his hands together. The girls jogged over, looks of worry and puzzlement on their faces. “Don’t give me those looks, you aren’t in trouble. I promise.” There was a collective sigh of relief. 

“He’s telling the truth,” Tooru said, smiling over at his boyfriend. The two weren’t exactly out yet, at least to their families. But the team seemed to accept them, which made coaching together easier. 

“Ladies, we have two new assistant coaches coming to work with you to prepare for nationals. Meet Miya Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi.” Atsumu waved, smiling at the girls. Kiyoomi nodded, hands shoved into his pockets. 

After introductions were over, the girls went back to warming up, leaving the detectives to talk. “We heard why you’re here.” Tooru said quietly. 

“We’ll help you in any way necessary. Natsuki was one of our best starters, and what happened was cruel and unfair, to say the least.” Hajime added, “ladies, Miya is going to coach this half of you” he pointed toward the girls on the far side of the court. “Sakusa will work with you guys” he said, pointing to the group closest to them. 

………………….

“Miya, did you get any new information on the trafficking ring?” Kiyoomi asked, slumping down into his chair. 

“Gotta a lead, apparently there’s going to be an inter-school practice tournament this weekend. Iwaizumi and Tooru’s team won’t be there. It’ll be at the same center that Natsuki disappeared at.” Kiyoomi stood up quickly, “don’t get yerself too excited, Omi Omi.” 

“Miya that’s a good lead.” Kiyoomi said, opening his files and making notes. “How often do these sort of tournaments happen?” 

“The girls said the schools’ host em’ each weekend.” Atsumu put his feet up on his desk, leaning back in his chair. 

“We’ll go each weekend then.” 

“M’kay, Omi Omi.” 

“ _ Please stop calling me that,  _ Miya. And what’s with the bruise, someone mug you this morning?” Kiyoomi said offhandedly. He shut the file and stood up, pulling out a bottle of hand sanitizer. 

“No, don’t worry about it.” 

“I wasn’t worried,” Kiyoomi stated dully. 

“Well then whyda even ask, Omi-kun?” Atsumu asked, smirking slightly. 

“I honestly don’t know,” Kiyoomi said, walking out of the room. Atsumu watched him leave, smirk fading. Kiyoomi took one look back at his partner, half heartedly glared, and shut the door. “Idiot.” He mumbled to himself, covering the slight blush on his face. 

………………….

“Hey Omi Omi, yer here late.” Atsumu laughed. Kiyoomi studied him quietly, he was dressed casually, black sweats, a college sweatshirt, and his hair was styled to one side. If Kiyoomi didn’t hate his guts, he might have even considered him attractive. But Miya Atsumu was in no way shape or form attractive. Nope. Definitely not. 

“No Miya, I’m exactly on time. I’m honestly surprised you’re actually here though.” Kiyoomi said, walking past him towards a secluded part of the bleachers. 

“Ah- hey, Omi-kun! Don’t leave me behind.” Atsumu yelled, jogging up to him. 

“Miya, please stop calling me that.” Kiyoomi muttered under his breath. They walked over to a small section, away from the crowd but close to the door. “Watch for any men that match the girls’ descriptions.” 

“Gotcha Omi Omi.” Atsumu said, doing a small two finger salute. 

“Ats- you know what Miya, if you call me that again i’ll personally throw you over the balcony.” 

“Hey! You almost called me Atsumu, don’t act so mean! Meanie. Omi you’re always so mean to me.” Atsumu fake pouted, folding his arms across his chest. 

“No, Miya, you are just unbelievably hard to be around.” Kiyoomi said, laughing to himself. He turned his attention back toward the game, he still had to do some work for his ‘team’. Every once in a while he snuck a glance over at Atsumu, who was still pouting. There was a slight bit of blush dusting his cheeks, and his hair was slightly more tousled than when they’d arrived. 

“Hey, Sakusa, I just saw four guys in suits walk through that stairwell.” Atsumu said, pointing toward the door they were closest to. 

“Let’s go.” Kiyoomi said, standing up. Atsumu followed, hands still in his pockets. He trailed behind his partner, until they reached the door. Atsumu went ahead first, pushing it open for his partner. 

………………….

Kiyoomi was crouched behind a large red door, Atsumu sat slightly in front of him, his finger trailed the length of his gun. “Don’t do anything stupid.” Kiyoomi whispered, Atsumu nodded quickly. They waited, listening to the muffled sounds of conversation. There was a screech of a chair, followed by the sound of a thump, a yell, then footsteps grew louder. 

Atsumu jumped back, pulling Kiyoomi behind the wall as two men rushed out. One man seemed fine, holding a black briefcase. The other was holding his nose, and on further inspection appeared to be bleeding.  _ Not good.  _ Kiyoomi thought, shrinking back into the wall further. Two more men came out, one was grumbling something the detectives couldn’t quite understand, the other was silent. 

“Miya, let me go in first.” Kiyoomi whispered after the two disappeared down a stairwell. 

“No, I'll go.” Atsumu said, standing up from his crouched position. “Just in case,” he added, slinking towards the door. Kiyoomi simply nodded, staying low. Atsumu approached the door, turning the knob slowly, pressing his ear against the door to listen for any other people. When he was satisfied with the quiet, he pushed the door open. 

At first, Atsumu was pretty comfortable with the silence of the room. He watched a light flicker as he walked in further. Then the lights went off.  _ Shit.  _ Atsumu thought, drawing his gun from his pocket once again. There was a rustle from somewhere in the room, and a sound that Atsumu thought may have been a person running into a table. 

The light came back on, and Atsumu was facing a tall older man. The man had on a grey suit, which had a splotch of blood on the collar. He was glaring back at Atsumu, who had unconsciously braced himself for a fight. “Don’t make any sudden moves.” Atsumu said loudly when the man pulled out a knife shakily. 

“What’re ya doin here kid?” The man said, spitting on Atsumu’s shoe. “What are ya? A cop? Spy? Whatdya want?” Atsumu said nothing, studying the man’s face. “Not gonna talk? That’s fine.” The man lunged forward, and Atsumu’s fist hit him squarely in the stomach. He stumbled back, coughing and sputtering. 

“M’ not a kid,” he growled. “And you’re under arrest until further questioning. Get yer hands up.” The man did not in fact get his hands up, instead he came at Atsumu again, this time a bit off balance. He stumbled, shoving the knife in front of him. Atsumu stopped him once again, not without taking part of the attack with his arm. “Oi, Sakusa, I could use a bit of help here.” He called gruffly, wrestling the man into a pair of handcuffs. 

“You got someone?” Kiyoomi said, a bit surprised. “I’ll call Meian-san and chief Foster.” 

………………….

“Shit.” Atsumu groaned, flinching as Kiyoomi dabbed at his arm with antiseptic. 

“Stop complaining idiot, you decided to go in alone.” 

“Ya coulda helped me.” Atsumu said, shutting his eyes as Kiyoomi pressed into the wound. 

“Sorry. But you really should be more careful. He could've seriously hurt you if you weren’t careful.” Kiyoomi said, getting out a gauze pad. 

“Yeah, well he didn’t.” Atsumu muttered, hands clenched into fists. 

“Miya, I’m serious.” Kiyoomi said, wrapping his arm. 

“I know ya are, but at least we gotta lead.” 

“Yes, not that you’ll get to question him tonight. Go home and rest, Miya.” Kiyoomi said firmly, clipping the excess bit of tape. 

“Seriously Omi Omi? Yer makin me leave?” Atsumu whined, wincing as he touched his arm. 

“Yes. As the primary on this case I can’t have my stupid partner injured all the time. I’ll see you tomorrow. Don’t be late.” Kiyoomi said, standing up first. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Atsumu smirked. 

“Goodbye, Miya. I better not see you still here when I get back.” Kiyoomi turned around, striding out the door. 

“Bye Omi-kun.” Atsumu called, smiling as Kiyoomi shot him an angry glance. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is kinda filler and pretty short

Kiyoomi walked back down the hall, almost excited. The guy Atsumu caught had caved, giving him some new information. Names. Multiple names. They finally had a better idea of who they were looking for. Of course, that’s all the man had really given him, but it was certainly a step up from the information Atsumu had gotten from the kids at the community center. 

His smile stiffened back into a flat look behind his mask once he pushed the door back open. Atsumu, despite Kiyoomi’s warning, was still there. He would’ve been more annoyed if he’d walked into the sound of a keyboard being typed on, but the room was almost quiet. 

Atsumu was curled into the side of his chair, arm cradling his injury. His head drooped down onto his shoulder at an angle that Kiyoomi guessed would cause his neck to cramp if it wasn’t already. His breathing was even, and he was snoring faintly. 

“I thought I told you to go home.” Kiyoomi said rather loudly, startling the blonde awake. 

“M’sorry. I was gonna go home but I wanted t’ see if ya got any new info.” He said, still slumped awkwardly into the chair. 

“Well I did. Too bad you won’t get to know because I’m taking you home.” 

“Aw Omi-kun, ya care ‘bout me.” Atsumu said teasingly, causing Kiyoomi to grimace. 

“No, I don’t want to deal with you for longer than necessary Miya.” Kiyoomi said, folding his arms in annoyance. Atsumu pushed himself out of the chair, wincing as pain shot through his shoulder. He tried to be discrete, he really did. But Kiyoomi still noticed the small finch as he grimaced. “Miya, let me see it.” He said, unfolding his arms. 

“Nah Omi, it’s probably fine anyway. ‘N ya don’t really like havin to touch people and stuff. Don’ worry about it.” Atsumu said, walking past him. 

Despite his better judgement, Kiyoomi’s hand shot out to catch his partner. Atsumu stopped, flinching at the touch, Kiyoomi’s hands were cold, even through his shirt Atsumu could feel them. 

“ _ Atsumu _ , please let me look.” Kiyoomi’s tone was angry, but his words held no bite. 

“Okay.” Atsumu said quietly, shocked by his partner’s use of his given name. Kiyoomi had rarely if ever called him Atsumu. It was always  _ Miya,  _ or  _ idiot  _ or nothing but a glare if he was really angry. 

……………..

They were sitting at the small table in Atsumu’s kitchen. Both were quiet, only the sound of sizzling vegetables could be heard over the rain. Atsumu wanted to speak, to ask his partner why he was there, why he  _ cared.  _ But he didn’t. 

Kiyoomi spoke first. “Miya, can I check your arm again?” His voice was quieter than normal and it had lost some of it’s bite. Atsumu pulled off the sweatshirt he was wearing, leaving him in a maroon t-shirt from his high school. 

Atsumu winced as Kiyoomi’s fingertips grazed over the bandaged area. Kiyoomi pulled his hand away, his face twitched with worry. “Does it still hurt?” 

“Nah, ‘m good.” Atsumu said. 

“ _ Atsumu _ you’re a terrible liar.” Kiyoomi said, standing up to check the food. 

“Omi,” Atsumu’s voice wobbled slightly as he collected his thoughts. “What’re ya doin here? I-I meant,” he paused again, “why’re ya here, takin care of me and shit. It’s kinda freakin me out.” 

Kiyoomi turned to face him, he didn’t have his mask on and his lips were pursed into a frown. “I don’t trust you not to hurt yourself further.” He deadpanned, turning back towards the sizzling pan. 

“Omi omi that’s so mean.” Atsumu whined, grabbing the sweatshirt as he shivered. 

“Hey, don’t put that on yet. I have to re-wrap your arm.” Kiyoomi said, Atsumu’s hand stopped where it was. 

“Atsumu, I’m” Kiyoomi took a deep breath, “I’m sorry, for not being there. I should’ve provided you with backup. I didn’t mean for this to happen, really.” He said, fingertips ghosting over the injury. 

“I know, Omi-kun. Ya aren’t so bad, even if yer a bit sarcastic.” The corners of Kiyoomi’s lips turned up into a bit of a smile. 

“But, I’d really like to keep my partner in one piece, if that’s okay with you?” He smirked, re-wrapping the injury again. He stood up, collecting two bowls from Atsumu’s cabinet. 

“Ya, I’d like to say I can do that.” Atsumu smiled. There was something new in the air, understanding, maybe affection? Atsumu couldn’t quite place the idea as his heart hammered away in his chest. Kiyoomi had left, not before giving him pain killers and helping him clean up. It was nice, seeing him so domestic and soft. Atsumu had thought as he brushed his teeth and pulled on a new sweatshirt. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this SakuAtsu police AU. Please feel free to leave any comments or criticism. Any feedback is welcome!


End file.
